


[podfic] tied up and twisted the way I’d like to be

by reena_jenkins



Series: the courting jewelry A/B/O [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Fluff and Smut, Jewelry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Penetrative Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: They’re in a rustic little inn in some nowhere village and Geralt’s heat is due again, but apparently not quite yet—he’s running a little late this time. So right now, for once, they have all the time in the world to do as they please without anyone or anything else to bother them. It makes Jaskier want to take his time.Geralt, of course, is rarely the patient type when it comes to these things.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the courting jewelry A/B/O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708408
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	[podfic] tied up and twisted the way I’d like to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tied up and twisted the way I’d like to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997093) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Courting Gifts, Courting Rituals, Jewelry, penetrative sex, Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Piercings

 **Length:** 00:15:24

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_tied%20up%20and%20twisted%20the%20way%20I_d%20like%20to%20be_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
